A Beautiful Death
by CayStar
Summary: They could have had such a bright future anywhere else but there. A beautiful death was all they could have hoped for in Texas. Jasper/Bella vamp AU


_**AN: I was going to give you a long warning and shit, but just check the genre and don't yell at me, ok? (runs and hides...)**_

* * *

**A Beautiful Death**

The hot summer sun beat relentlessly down on the dusty camp, but the newest recruits hadn't been exposed to its glaring rays yet. They were huddled in the large barn, snapping at one another and breaking out into occasional fights.

Peter and the other officers jumped in when the fights got too bad, but they really needed the Major. He was the only one who could keep this rabble in line. Peter let out a sigh of relief when he finally felt his sire drawing near.

An intense wave of fear brought the crowd to its knees, and Peter remained standing only with tremendous effort. This wasn't his first rodeo.

"I am Major Whitlock," the deep voice rumbled, causing the newborns to cower even further. "If you want to survive, you will listen to me. If you can't obey, you will be destroyed."

A heavy wave of lust and possessiveness drew his eye to the left side of the room. A petite brunette was peeking around a huge mountain of a vampire. The big guy would be a challenge for his officers, but all of Jasper's attention was on the girl.

She was fairly unremarkable, with huge red eyes and thick brown hair plaited down her back. He was a bit surprised when he saw that she was wearing men's Levis instead of a skirt, but then his eyes followed the long, curvy line of her leg, and he felt a stirring in his gut. He wasn't sure if the possessiveness he felt was hers or his anymore.

Maria walked in, still reeking of sex and Jasper, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had at least taken a dip in the creek before coming over; she knew what those scents did to the new vampires.

Growls erupted all over the room as they sniffed their new mistress. Maria strutted over to her Major, ignoring the barely-restrained crowd of feral newborns. In fact, she turned her back to the group when she placed her hands on his chest and raised up on her toes for a kiss.

For the first time in his immortal life, kissing his sire felt _wrong_. His eyes were locked on the girl, and she was furious. The large man with her tried to hold her back, but she slipped from his grasp and threw herself at the Mistress.

Peter _knew_ what was happening, so he jumped between the girls and pulled Maria out of harm's way. Jasper caught the angry newborn in an iron grip, and his heart sank at the feelings that coursed through him.

He vaguely heard the large male calling, "_Bells!"_ and he couldn't hold back his possessive growl. He didn't know what the vampire was to her, but it no longer mattered. This little newborn belonged to the Major.

"Well, _mi Major_, are you going to punish the little bitch?" Maria's voice cut into his contemplation and he barely caught himself from turning on her with a growl. Her venom filled every vampire in this room apart from Peter, and if compelled they wouldn't hesitate to defend her. There was only one choice.

Pulling the girl around in his arms, he turned her out to face the crowd. His left arm wrapped around her waist, holding both her arms down at her side. With his right hand, he tilted her head, baring her throat to him.

The act felt completely new, though he'd chastised countless vampires before her. This time was different. He felt an odd mixture of fear from having her so vulnerable, yet he was also incredibly aroused from her submissive position.

Peter cleared his throat and brought his mind back to the task at hand. "Right. This is to show you that disobedience in any form _will not_ be tolerated." Jasper kept his eyes locked on the male who knew this girl, and sent him an extra dose of fear and submission. The newborn lifted his lip in a silent snarl of warning that Jasper couldn't help but appreciate.

Turning his attention to the beauty in his arms, he lowered his head to her level. His nose took in the scent of her hair, and the remaining traces of her human blood. She was delicious. He only wished their future could be different.

Pressing his lips against her ear, he breathed out an apology. "I'm sorry. I wish I could explain, but please just behave for now, okay?" With that, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her neck, filling her with his venom.

His beast inside roared with pleasure at her taste, and the intense rightness of marking her. Now the world could see that she belonged to him. She was his. _Mine!_

Peter was the only one who caught his mistake when he tenderly licked the wound closed instead of leaving it to painfully weep venom for hours until it closed on its own. He watched his sire send the girl back to the crowd, and saw the intense effort it took for him to do so.

The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching the newborns to fight and instructing them to stay in the camp and away from humans, all under the watchful eye of Maria and her Major. Jasper dutifully kept his eyes away from the girl, mentally begging her to stay alive until evening. If she could hang on that long, he could sneak her away from his sire.

Peter took over her training, though it was only for the sake of appearances. She wouldn't see a day of battle. Through his brother's questions, he learned her name was Isabella, though she preferred Bella, and the giant man was her twin brother, Emmett. Maria caught them riding fences at their family's ranch on the Texas side of the border. Bella heard her brother scream when he was bitten, and Maria decided to bring her along instead of just killing her there. She liked to have leverage against her soldiers if she could manage it.

Jasper was completely unsurprised when Bella didn't make it through Maria's testing at the end of the day. He stood there stoically as she was herded to the side to be disposed of later. A glance at Peter secured her safety until Jasper could reach her. He slipped into the shadows as the other officers divided the groups into hunting parties, though Bella's group had no idea they wouldn't actually be feeding.

Peter caught his eye when they passed by, and Jasper reached out to grab the girl, covering her mouth with his hand as he filled her with compliance and contentment. She melted into his arms, and he took off at a dead run for the north. They hit the river in just a few minutes, and he slowed his pace to move silently through the shallow water. He didn't have to go far, just far enough to buy them some time.

A lone cowboy provided the perfect place to stop. His campfire roared cheerfully, welcoming the visitors into his camp. Jasper slowly pulled his control back and turned his little newborn loose on the unsuspecting human.

Bella's thirst had been kept in check all day, just another part of Jasper's far-reaching powers. Now she flew at the tasty little man and sunk her teeth into his neck without another thought. She gulped the blood quickly, growling in delight as she was warmed from within.

Jasper never gave her a chance to recover; he ran at her full speed and crashed his lips to hers. She tasted of heaven and hell- the sweetest honeysuckle and the rich saltiness of blood. He just wanted to devour her.

Her red eyes quickly darkened as their lust swirled between them. _"Oh, Major_," she groaned when he pressed his erection against her and pulled their bodies impossibly closer.

"Jasper," he growled, nipping at her ear in an almost playful manner that completely offset his entire demeanor. "You must call me Jasper, please."

Her whisper was more sultry, and she reached up to lick his lips as her hands dipped below his waistband into unfamiliar territory. "_Jasper_."

His growl was primal as his beast pushed for dominance, but he managed to hold back enough to remain rational. He wanted to savor this, to be fully present, just this once.

Their clothes fluttered to the ground like confetti, no match for their razor-sharp nails and teeth. Jasper stepped back and took inventory of her body, counting the scars that already marred her porcelain flesh. She'd been unfairly matched that day, and her skin bore testament to that in the numerous angry wounds on her arms, legs, and even another on her neck, just above his mark.

He sat on the human's blanket, pulling her down onto his lap to tend her wounds. She hissed in pain as his venom set to work cleansing the ragged bites and helping her skin knit itself together again.

She slowly relaxed as he carefully cared for her, and she was filled with affection for this dangerous, war-hardened male. She looked him over, quite pleased with what she saw. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and while he wasn't as heavily muscled as her brother, he was clearly strong enough to survive this strange world she'd been thrust into.

He looked up and met her eyes when she brushed his curly blond hair back from his scarred forehead, and they leaned together as one to gently kiss. They didn't speak as he carefully laid her back and covered her body with his own. She had never lain with a man, but she trusted this one implicitly. He would never hurt her.

Jasper took his time, worshipping his mate like the goddess she was, slowly stoking her arousal from a low burn to a roaring flame. He didn't manipulate her with his power at first; he wanted everything she felt to be real. This was all he could give her; he wanted their mating to be genuine.

She arched into his touch when he gently caressed her breasts and teased her nipples into tight little peaks. He kissed his way down the soft skin of her stomach to that most secret place where her arousal was pooled. He looked back up her body to meet her eyes as his tongue slipped out to taste her.

"Oh!" Her hands wavered for a minute, one going into her own hair and the other settling down to hold Jasper in place. He laughed softly against her skin and she returned his tender smile.

He turned his attention to his task, slipping first one long finger into her, then another when she was relaxed enough. His tongue stroked her expertly in time with the thrusts of his fingers, and he felt her tension building higher with each minute change.

Just as she went over the edge, he pushed his fingers in farther, using his gift to pull back the pain as he carefully broke her barrier. She cried out in pure rapture as he increased her euphoria and continued his attentions as she came down from her high.

When she met his eye once more and smiled, he climbed back up to hover over her, nudging her entrance with his diamond-hard cock. Their eyes stayed locked as he entered her, then his rolled back a bit at the sheer pleasure of being one with his mate. "Oh, my Bella. You feel so good. So good, sweetheart. I wish-"

Biting his tongue, he buried his face in her neck to hide the tears brimming up. Maybe he was selfish to be taking this one last pleasure, but if he was going to have a mate, he was going to do it right. This was one hour that Maria couldn't take from him.

Her soft hands ran up and down his back, feeling the muscles bunch and move under her touch. She never dreamed she could feel so much for someone she'd just met, and she never imagined that giving herself to a man could feel so amazing. She'd been upset to have her life taken so abruptly, but finding Jasper made all that worthwhile.

He raised his head to look at her once more as his actions sped and his rhythm faltered. This time he did share his lust, his passion, and that strange protective devotion that was so unfamiliar to him. It may have even been love.

The feel of his seed inside her sent her over the edge, and he couldn't resist reaffirming his mark once more when she threw her head back in ecstasy. He rolled slightly onto his side, keeping their bodies connected as he curled around her, panting for unnecessary breath.

She was watching the stars when she felt his teeth at her throat once more. The last thing she heard was his whispered apology. "_I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

He closed his eyes as he ripped off her head, tossing it quickly into the roaring fire. At least she wouldn't be able to feel the rest of her body burn. It was the only mercy he could give her.

Weeping silently, he gathered her gently into his arms, allowing her venom to cover him freely with her ethereal scent. His nails raked painfully across his chest, opening his skin to make him even more vulnerable, and he carried her over to sit down amongst the flames.

Their ashes were cold when Peter found them later that night, and he bowed his head to cry for his brother and his brother's young mate. They could have had such a bright future anywhere else but there. A beautiful death was all they could have hoped for in Texas.


End file.
